


mayhem and magic

by byungari



Category: I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, but i guess we'll find out, dont take this seriously tbh, i'll update tags and relationships as i go woohoo, idk how to tag, mostly drabbles with no real plot, not edited/beta-d sorry, this might be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: a series of drabbles centered around Wanna One, I.O.I., and various Produce 101 trainees





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth year was hard, Minhyun thinks, but somehow it seems like Jaehwan has it worse than him.
> 
> Minhyun can't help but feel relieved that his O.W.L.s are over with despite the looming disaster known as N.E.W.T.s hanging over him like a cloud.
> 
> (platonic!Minhwan ft. 2Hyun)

Minhyun is quite ready to pull his hair out because Ancient Runes, dammit! Why did he think it would be smart to take that on top of N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, D.A.D.A.–

Yeah, he clearly wasn’t right in the head when he decided to take all these N.E.W.T. level classes.

“How are you holding up?” Jaehwan looks up from his Charms essay, eyes looking half-crazed. Minhyun wonders off-handedly if his friend has slept at all in the past week or so.

“I feel like I should be asking _you_ that,” Minhyun says after a pause. “Have you slept at all?”

Jaehwan lets out a bark of laughter (or was that a choked sob? Minhyun isn’t too sure at this point). “Sleep? Do fifth years even _get_ sleep? What is this sleep you speak of, my dear Minhyun?” Jaehwan’s eyes are twitching at this point and Minhyun leans back slightly.

“Okay,” Minhyun says. “Okay. It is currently,” he casts a quick time-telling spell, “two in the morning, and clearly neither of us are right in the head right now. I think it’s time we both go to bed.”

Jaehwan whimpers as Minhyun helps the former pack up his notes. Jaehwan leans on Minhyun heavily as the pair make their way upstairs, and Minhyun tucks his friend into bed, the latter knocking out and heading to dreamland as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Once Minhyun finishes tucking Jaehwan in, he heads to his own room and changes into his sleepwear and heads to bed himself. Before he can fall sleep, though, he sees a something waiting for him on his nightstand. It’s the parchment he and Jonghyun spent the majority of their third year charming.

_‘It’s late, and I hope you’re sleeping. I fell asleep while working on my Transfiguration essay and fell off the couch. Goodnight, I love you.’_

He smiles and takes out a spare quill he keeps on the nightstand and writes a response.

_‘I’m just about to head to bed. Goodnight! I love you too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to commit myself to a full blown-out story as of yet so here are some drabbles!! Some chapters will be longer than others and I may add some mini-arcs here and there... I guess we'll find out.
> 
> most of this will *NOT* be in chronological order!!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in a very long time so please understand!! If there's anything you want to see in the story, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> Please enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoojung is overwhelmed, like more than overwhelmed.
> 
> Is it possible to be over-overwhelmed??
> 
> (DoDaeng)

Yoojung looks around Diagon Alley with bright eyes. She makes a full 360 degree as she drinks in the sights before her. Owls, screeching from their cages; kids her age ogling at the latest _Firebolt_ model; people walking around in _robes_ , like what in the world? Yoojung couldn’t claim to be the biggest fashionista, but even she knew that those robes were outdated and out-fashioned. Were these people living in ancient times?

 _I regret coming alone_ , Yoojung thinks to herself. She had insisted that she go alone, without her parents. After exchanging pounds into… _their_ currency (coins made of gold, silver, and copper. What world was she in, now?!), her parents agreed to wait at a nearby café while Yoojung shopped for her new school supplies.

She clutched the list she had received (via owl!! Owl mail!!! Who used such an abomination anymore?! Yoojung was ninety-nine percent sure that broke numerous animal cruelty laws) tightly in her hands and inched forward.

“Okay,” Yoojung whispers to herself. “First on the list is… a wand. A wand, I can do that.” Taking a deep breath, she managed to walk a few more steps down the path until her world came crashing down.

Literally.

Someone came crashing into her from somewhere to her right, causing the both of them to go crashing into the ground.

“Whoops!” an airy voice said from above Yoojung. “I’m sorry! I was trying to run away from my brother. Ugh, boys, am I right?”

“Um,” is Yoojung’s very intelligent reply. The girl is still on top of Yoojung, who is blushing at the looks they’re attracting.

“Oh, I’m still sitting on you, aren’t I? Sorry, my brother said that I could get distracted at times, and he’s not wrong, to be honest.” The girl gets up at this point and offers a hand to Yoojung, who accepts gratefully. “I’m Doyeon! Doyeon Kim!”

“I’m Yoojung. Yoojung Choi,” she mutters as she looks around to make sure nothing fell out of her bag. Her list of school supplies is still clutched tightly in her hand.

“Are you a first-year?” Doyeon questions. “I am too! Do you know what house you’re going to be sorted in? Personally I’m hoping to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but I think I’d be okay with Slytherin too. As long as I’m not sorted into Gryffindor, honestly. I want to get as far away as possible from my brother, you know?”

“Um.” Yoojung needs to work on her people-skills.

“Are you into quidditch? I think I’m going to try-out this year, just to see if I can get in. They don’t really let first-years in, though, which I guess I can understand.”

The girl, Doyeon, rattles on and on and before Yoojung realizes they’re both making their way to the wand shop together.

“I’m rambling, aren’t I? Am I bothering you?” Doyeon frowns, looking worried. They’re right outside the shop, and Yoojung blinks at Doyeon in surprise. They’re the same age, they must be, since Doyeon is a first year too, but she’s _so_ much taller than Yoojung is.

“I… I don’t really know what’s going on,” Yoojung admits in a whisper. “I just got this letter from some owl one day, and…”

She waves the list still clutched tightly in her hand, as if to emphasize her point. Doyeon looks at her in surprise.

“Oh, are you a muggleborn?” Doyeon grins. “No wonder you looked so lost!” Yoojung wonders what a muggleborn is, and wonders if that’s a _bad_ thing.

“Is… is being a muggleborn a bad thing?” Yoojung asks, sounding scared. Doyeon smiles kindly.

“No, it’s not,” she shakes her head adamantly. “Don’t worry, you’re not alone. There’s going to be a lot of other muggleborns at Hogwarts. And we can be friends! I’ll help you around so you’re not completely lost. It can be quite overwhelming, I imagine.”

Yoojung smiles genuinely for what seems like the first time that day, maybe even since she got the letter a week and half ago.

“Thank you,” Yoojung says. “I really don’t know what I’m doing right now.”

“I’ll stick with you until you get all your supplies! I need to get mine too, so it’s a win-win situation,” Doyeon links arms with Yoojung. “Now, come on! We’re loitering, and I think that’s against some minor wizarding laws.”

With their arms linked, the pair enter the wand shop with bright smiles and promised friendships.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart and quick-witted, but that clearly isn’t the case with Kim Jaehwan, Sewoon muses to himself.
> 
> (Howons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe it took me almost a Whole year to update hahahahahahaha im sorry
> 
> Jaehwan: 3rd year, Ravenclaw, pureblood  
> Sewoon: 2nd year, Slytherin, halfblood  
> Jihoon: 1st year, Slytherin, pureblood

Sewoon raises an eyebrow at Jaehwan’s sulking expression. “What’s wrong, hyung?”

“Who’s that kid you were hanging out with earlier?” Jaehwan juts out his lower lip in a pout. Sewoon furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head.

“When? You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that, hyung,” Sewoon says patiently.

“After breakfast.” Jaehwan scribbles something down on his parchment. This potions essay wasn’t going to write itself, after all. “The kid with the big, round eyes. I think he’s a first-year.”

“Oh.” Sewoon looks up and tries to remember. He had been surrounded by a lot of first-years earlier that day asking for directions. “Big, round eyes… Jihoonie?”

“Jihoonie, huh,” Jaehwan mumbles unhappily. “He already has a nickname?”

Sewoon’s lips quirk up in a small, knowing grin. “What’s wrong, hyung?”

“Nothing.” Jaehwan slams his book shut and packs up his belongings. “I have to go now, though. See you later?"

“See you, hyung.” Sewoon waves and smirks a little as he watches Jaehwan leave the library. He was so obvious sometimes.

***

“Sewoon hyung.” Jihoon plops down on the bench next to him. He loads his plate up with breakfast and chews on his pumpkin pastry thoughtfully. “There’s a Ravenclaw third-year who keeps glaring at me. Chaeyeon noona and Kyulkyung noona said it’s because he has a crush on you. But why is he glaring at _me_ for that?”

“Good morning, Jihoon,” Sewoon gives Jihoon a closed-lip smile. “Don’t worry too much about Jaehwan hyung.”

“But hyung. He stares at me like he wants to hex me. Or murder me. Maybe both.”

Sewoon chuckles quietly and continues to eat his breakfast. “Don’t worry, Jihoonie. Jaehwan hyung is capable of many things, but murder isn’t one of them.” He pauses. “Probably.”

“Probably, he says,” Jihoon mumbles unhappily and stabs his scrambled eggs. “If I get murdered by that Ravenclaw hyung I’m going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“I look forward to it,” Sewoon says amicably and gives Jihoon a pat on the head. Jihoon leans into the touch and Sewoon laughs. Jihoon’s words were crass and blunt, but he was just a little eleven-year old who needed affection at times. It was cute; kind of like one of those stray, alley cats Daniel liked to adopt all the time.

***

“Just look at them,” Jaehwan hisses, stabbing his sausages with his fork. Minhyun flinches and wonders how such a simple act could look so violent coming from someone like Jaehwan.

“What?” Minhyun asks warily.

“Sewoon and that fetus first-year!” Jaehwan scowls darkly. “Are they dating? Do you know something? Doesn’t that fetus know that Sewoon is–”

“That Sewoon-sunbae is what?” Doyeon, a first-year, interrupts and leans in with a smirk. That shuts Jaehwan up and Minhyun shakes his head in exasperation. What a start to the morning.

***

“What do you mean you and _Jihoon_ are sitting together,” Jaehwan hisses. “It’s _Quidditch_. We always sit together during Quidditch matches!”

Sewoon just smiles gently. “I know, hyung. But this is the first match of the year! And it’s Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. I think I should sit with my own house for this one match, you know?”

Jaehwan frowns and crosses his arms, obviously displeased. He has nothing to say, though, because Sewoon is right. Things have been tense the past week between the Slytherin house and Ravenclaw house. Even Seongwoo and Minhyun, who were good friends, have been ignoring each other due to house rivalries.

“Fine,” Jaehwan storms away, his blue and silver Ravenclaw scarf fluttering behind him. Sewoon sighs and lets out an exasperated chuckle.

“He’s so smart but he can be so clueless sometimes,” Sewoon shakes his head in amusement and leaves to meet with Jihoon.

***

Jaehwan’s been avoiding him and Sewoon can’t help the frustration that builds inside of him. He frowns when he sees Jaehwan swerve and turn the other way when the elder sees him down the hall. When he meets eyes with Minhyun, who had been waking with Jaehwan, he sees that Minhyun has an exasperated expression on his face.

“Please,” Minhyun calls out to Sewoon with a pained expression, “do something about him.” He makes vague gestures with his hands and Sewoon sighs.

“I’ll try,” Sewoon responds. “I’ll try.”

Minhyun heaves a sigh and waves goodbye to Sewoon before turning around and chasing after Jaehwan. Sewoon just shakes his head and goes on his way.

He thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart and quick-witted, but that clearly isn’t the case with Kim Jaehwan, Sewoon muses to himself.

***

“Hyung.” Sewoon quietly slams his books down on the table and seats himself across from Jaehwan, who looks up at him with surprised eyes. “You’re avoiding me,” Sewoon states with a frown.

“Um.” Is Jaehwan’s intelligent response. Sewoon snorts a little. So much eloquence.

“Why?” Sewoon opens up his books and gets to work on his Charms essay due later that week. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Jaehwan sighs. He sets down his quill and rubs his temples. “You didn’t do anything. It’s all me. Sorry about that, Sewoonie. I promise I’ll get my shit together.”

“Language,” Sewoon admonishes lightly.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes fondly. “You sound like Minhyun hyung.”

Sewoon cracks a grin. “I think I’ve been hanging around Nayoung noona too much these days. She keeps lecturing Kyulkyung.”

Jaehwan laughs and the two get to work on their assignments. The silence between them is comfortable, and Sewoon finds himself basking in Jaehwan’s presence. He’s been inexplicably lonely these past two weeks without Jaehwan’s comforting presence next to him.

An hour passes before Jaehwan’s concentration starts to wane, and Sewoon is honestly surprised that he’s managed to last this long.

“I’m going to die,” Jaehwan declares. “I hate Ancient Runes.”

“No, you don’t,” Sewoon points out. “You told me it’s your favorite class after Arithmancy.”

Jaehwan lays his head on the table and whines. “Why did I think taking these electives would be a good idea? Why didn’t anyone stop me? Why didn’t _Minhyun hyung_ stop me?”

“I thought you said you wanted to be an Arithmancer after you graduate,” Sewoon says dryly. “It would only make sense for you to be taking Arithmancy, right?”

“Stop making sense, Sewoonie. You’re supposed to be making me feel better,” Jaehwan complains and Sewoon shakes his head in amusement.

“I’m amazed you lasted for so long without complaining,” Sewoon muses. “Good job, hyung. I’m proud of you.”

“Brat,” Jaehwan grunts. “I need to stretch my legs. Want to go for a walk?”

Sewoon glances down at his half-finished Charms essay but knows that it’s useless to try to get back working on it now. Not when Jaehwan’s looking at him with those hopeful eyes. “Sure.”

Jaehwan cheers and the two pack up their stuff. They split up once they leave the library to drop off their belongings before meeting up in the courtyard. It’s a nice day out; a little chilly, but nothing that a quick warming up spell can’t fix. They sit by the lake and watch the giant squid’s tentacles peek out and chat about various things, switching topics so fast that no one else other than them would be able to keep up.

He wouldn’t trade this moment for the world, Sewoon thinks, as he smiles while Jaehwan talks animatedly about some muggle instrument he’s discovered recently.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Jaehwan get so excited over something so simple, and Sewoon knows in that moment that what he feels towards Jaehwan isn’t a simple crush, but something much more.

A wide grin takes over his face and he leans in and lays his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder, who startles.

“Sewoonie?” Jaehwan questions. His voice goes up in pitch due to shock, and Sewoon stifles a chuckle.

“Keep talking, hyung,” Sewoon murmurs. “What were you saying about the guitar?”

Jaehwan blinks but calms down quickly enough and resumes telling Sewoon about how he snuck in the instrument without his parents’ knowledge. Sewoon smiles and closes his eyes, listening to Jaehwan ramble on.

He could do this forever, Sewoon thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icb this chapter took me almost an entire year to finish jskfjlasd i have no excuses im sry
> 
> hopefully updates will come more regularly but no promises;;; im not dropping this story though!! i just needed some inspiration and i guess Sewoon's birthday was inspiration enough to finally finish this :'))))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkeuchamsae) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkeuchamsae)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is whipped for Woojin, a first-year Gryffindor he's never spoken a word to. Seongwoo just wants his little protégé to pay attention to him without being exposed.
> 
> (2park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this fic takes place in Europe which is why Sewoon says "Daniel Kang" instead of "Kang Daniel"
> 
> Seongwoo: 4th year Slytherin, pureblood  
> Daniel: 3rd year Gryffindor, half-blood  
> Sewoon: 2nd year Slytherin, half-blood  
> Jihoon: 1st year Slytherin, pureblood  
> Woojin: 1st year Gryffindor, pureblood

Jihoon lets out a contented sigh as he stared at Woojin from across the mess hall. Woojin, with his cute bedhead, his cute snaggletooth, his cute–

“Hello, earth to Jihoon?” Seongwoo waves a hand in front of Jihoon’s face. “It’s not very nice to ignore your elders while they’re talking to you, you know.”

“What is it?” Jihoon asks without looking at Seongwoo. Woojin is laughing at something Daniel had said, and Jihoon melts at the sight of Woojin’s snaggletooth. How could someone be so damn cute?

“We’ve lost him,” Seongwoo laments dramatically as Jihoon continues to fawn over the Gryffindor with a dreamy expression on his face. “Sewoon, what do we do? We’ve lost our dear Jihoonie to a Gryffindor!”

“We lost you too, haven’t we?” Sewoon asks innocently. “You know, to Daniel Kang?”

Seongwoo sputters and turns red in embarrassment, but Jihoon doesn’t care—not when Woojin has just yawned and it’s literally the _cutest_ yawn Jihoon has ever seen.

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Sewoon nudges Jihoon with a knowing, closed-mouth smile. “I hear he’s nice.”

Jihoon sighs and rests his chin on his hand. “I will. One day, at least. But let me just admire him from afar for now, yeah?”

He’d eventually muster up the courage to talk to Woojin. Not today, though, because Jihoon isn’t sure if he’ll be able to talk to Woojin without stuttering in every sentence.

One day, Jihoon thinks to himself with a dreamy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this chapter finished before the howons one i posted but it got lost in my drafts and i thought it was unfinished lfakjsdllsd oops
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkeuchamsae) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkeuchamsae)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-exam hell week won't stop Jaehwan from saying what he has to say.
> 
> (Howons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a fat 3 months and 29 days since my last update lskdjfsdl happy halloween !1!!!
> 
> Sewoon: 3rd year Slytherin, halfblood  
> Jaehwan: 4th year Ravenclaw, pureblood

Sewoon is worried.

He and Jaehwan are in the library together, trying to get some work done before their exams kill them all, and Jaehwan looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm. When Sewoon asked Jaehwan if he was okay, he had received a curt, “I’m fine,” and so Sewoon left it at that.

As time goes on, though, Sewoon’s worries continue to grow with how pained Jaehwan looks.

“Hyung.” Sewoon nudges Jaehwan’s legs with his foot to get the older’s attention. “Are you sure you’re okay? Should we go to the infirmary?”

Jaehwan jumps and stares at Sewoon as if he’s just realizing for the first time that he’s there. “Huh?”

“You look like you’re getting sick,” Sewoon says in concern. “Let’s go to the infirmary—”

“I’m not sick,” Jaehwan interrupts. He sighs and goes back to writing his Potions essay and Sewoon frowns.

“If you say so…” Sewoon trails off hesitantly. He’d wait for Jaehwan to talk to him first.

The pair continue to work on their assignments and Jaehwan speaks up after about an hour of silence.

“So, Hogsmeade is this weekend,” Jaehwan starts and Sewoon glances up briefly before looking down.

“It is,” Sewoon agrees.

“Want to go around town together?” Jaehwan asks.

Sewoon raises an eyebrow in confusion but keeps his eyes on his parchment. “Wasn’t that already the plan?”

“It was, but I’m asking you again. Properly, this time.”

This makes Sewoon pause and he looks up at Jaehwan, who’s still focused on his Potions essay. “Properly?” he questions.

“I’m asking you out on a date,” Jaehwan says casually as if he’s telling Sewoon about the weather. “I like you.”

The confession is so simple that it has Sewoon questioning if he heard correctly. Yet, at the same time, Sewoon can’t say that this surprises Sewoon at all. If anything, he’s more surprised at the fact that Jaehwan had actually confessed.

“Okay,” Sewoon replies, looking back down at his own essay. “Sure.”

“Cool,” Jaehwan says and Sewoon hears the smile in his voice.

“Oh, and for the record, I like you too.”

This makes Jaehwan chuckle and Sewoon smiles. Maybe pre-exam hell week did have its perks, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkeuchamsae)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo's no photographer, but he thinks he can picture him and Daniel together quite well.
> 
> (Ongniel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo: 4th year Slytherin, pureblood  
> Daniel: 3rd year Gryffindor, half-blood  
> Jaehwan: 3rd year Ravenclaw, pureblood  
> Jihoon: 1st year Slytherin, pureblood  
> Woojin, 1st year Gryffindor, pureblood

“Hey, are you religious?” Seongwoo pops out of nowhere and Daniel jumps in shock, staring at the Slytherin in surprise. “Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.”

“Um.” Daniel give Seongwoo a confused stare. “I’m not really religious, no. Sorry?”

Seongwoo stares at Daniel and wonders if the younger had heard the punchline at all or if he’s just tactically avoiding Seongwoo’s pick-up line.

“I have to,” Daniel waves his arms around in a vague direction, “go and meet up with some people, so, um. Goodbye.”

He gives Seongwoo a little bow and leaves him there, staring at his disappearing back a little dumbly.

“What the fuck?” Seongwoo says aloud. “What the fuck?”

***

“I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.”

Daniel glances out at the window. “It’s not snowing, though…?”

Seongwoo closes his mouth with a loud _clack!_ before stalking off, his robes billowing behind him. Daniel chuckles when he can practically see the metaphorical dark clouds hanging over Seongwoo and continues to make his way back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Teasing Seongwoo is a lot more fun that he thought it’d be, Daniel muses.

***

“Life without you is like a broken quill,” Seongwoo announces. “It’s pointless.”

Jaehwan, who’s sitting next to Daniel, stares at the older Slytherin, wondering if he’s right in the head. He turns to look at Daniel, who looks like he’s doing everything in his power to keep himself from laughing, and wonders why he decided to sit next to the Gryffindor in his first year at Hogwards.

“Do you need a quill?” Daniel offers, rummaging through his bag to see if he has any extras. “I don’t know if I have any extras, though. Oh, I found one!”

He takes it out and holds it up to Seongwoo proudly, and Jaehwan wants to die a little.

“Never mind,” Seongwoo mutters and storms out of the library.

“What in Merlin’s beard was _that_?” Jaehwan asks after a couple seconds of silence.

“It’s nothing, Jae,” Daniel chortles and goes back to working on his essay for Charms. “Nothing at all.”

“Right.” Jaehwan is skeptical but decides that he doesn’t want anything to do with whatever is happening between Daniel and Seongwoo and turns back to his on essay. “Right.”

***

“Do you want to see a picture of someone beautiful?” Seongwoo catches up to Daniel after dinner and grabs the Gryffindor lightly by the wrist. Daniel turns around and gives Seongwoo a questioning look, wondering what the older had in store for him this time.

Seongwoo gives Daniel a wicked grin and takes out a mirror from inside of his robes and holds it up so that Daniel can see his own reflection.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Seongwoo grins. Daniel laughs loudly at this and takes Seongwoo’s hand and turns it so that the mirror is now showing Seongwoo’s reflection instead.

“I think he’s more beautiful than the other one,” Daniel says before walking off. Seongwoo’s eyes are wide and he wonders if he heard that correctly, but before he can chase after Daniel, somebody says from his left:

“That was disgusting.” It’s Jihoon, that demon. The look he gives Seongwoo looks so disgusted that Seongwoo has the sudden urge to go take a bath. “You two are disgusting.”

“Come talk to me _after_ you manage to talk to your own Gryffindor,” Seongwoo hisses. He gets a manic glint in his eyes when he sees the very Gryffindor he’s talking about and calls out before Jihoon can stop him. “Hey, Woojin! Jihoon says he has something to tell you!”

Jihoon gives Seongwoo the most threatening look he can muster (the tiny first-year, Seongwoo rolls his eyes) and runs off before Woojin can reach them.

“Oh, never mind,” Seongwoo tells Woojin sweetly. “Guess it was nothing.”

Woojin looks confused and Seongwoo leaves him to his fellow Gryffindors. Daniel had responded to his pick-up line for the day quite positively, and Seongwoo wants to see this as progress.

But for now, he has a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to attend to, and Professor Kahi would probably kick his arse if he’s late. _Again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **not edited
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkeuchamsae)


End file.
